


Tamed

by Amarantramentum



Series: A dragon and his beloved mortal [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: Even prideful dragon kings can be made to beg.





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Talon's true name is Jí Tàilóng - the latter is Talon's name in Chinese, and the former is his last name from my personal hcs. Talon is also intersex in this story, as I headcanon dragons being hermaphroditic, and this trait carrying over as being intersex when they take on human form.

Shen’s hand was gentle as he pressed Talon into the futon. The sensation alone was more than enough to elicit a gasp from Talon’s trembling lips – how powerless he must seem, laying with his back to the bedding and with Shen leaning above him. How trapped he was… It stole his breath and left him with a quiver in every limb; in every inch of his being. It was… too much. Frightening, even, were it not for the anchoring hand on his own and each one of Shen’s touches. Grounding him.

Reminding him he was safe.

Shen leant down and kissed him – soft yet commanding – and it pulled Talon from that place inside his head he had retreated to. A dark, soft place where the world beyond did not exist. An anguished cry escaped Talon’s lips as Shen bit the side of his neck. Yes, please, more...! He needed it the way his lungs burnt for air. He needed it the way he trembled for Shen’s hands and lips upon him.

He was hot, everywhere. A heat warmed his cheeks and his heart pounded as if he were some desperate man making love for the first time. It pulled him closer toward Shen – fanning the flames of his desire yet smothering them as he satisfied him with each little touch and brush of his lips against his heated skin.

As if he were now in heat. Indeed, the inside of his thighs were uncomfortable with slick, his thighs slipping against one another as he squirmed and pressed up with a soft whine. He _wanted_. He needed _more_. More than what Shen was giving him now. More than the hand holding him down and commanding his attention. More than the teasing hand along his thigh, gathering the slick and spreading it over soft skin.

Did he want Talon to beg? He just might, if he insisted on being so slow….

All it took was a kiss and a single finger tracing along the seam of his labia to finally draw a breathy _“please”_ from Talon’s lips. He had waited for so long, and Shen was terribly cruel with his teasing!

“Please,” he whispered again. He looked up at Shen, eyebrows knitted and lips open as if caught in a soft gasp. A pink blush covered his cheeks and his chest rose visibly with each breath. He pressed desperately against the hand between his legs with another whine. “Touch me, Shen…!”

Talon pouted.

Shen smiled and leant down to kiss him again, this time pressing a finger into him. It was far from being enough, but it was _something_. Something to tide him over until Shen finally decided to be merciful and take him. It was all he craved, if he was to be honest; all he needed.

“How merciful of you, Shen.” Talon chuckled breathlessly, then groaned and softly bit Shen’s lip, his free hand reaching up to pull him closer. “Do not dare stop. Come on, please… Give me more. I need more.”

Indeed, he hardly felt as if he needed Shen’s fingers at all. He was so wet and so ready. Soft begging left his lips unbidden. There was not place now for his brattiness; no place for pride when he _needed_ so desperately. His legs parted easily to make space for Shen and he sighed pleasantly when finally, _finally_ , he pressed into his body.

Talon moaned softly as his head fell back against the futon and his eyelids fluttered shut. He grinned, finally, _finally_ full with Shen within him.

“Kiss me again?” He pouted and batted his eyelashes. A coy grin spread across his features as Shen leant down to do precisely that. Talon’s hand reached up slowly as the kiss broke to trace his fingers along the planes of Shen’s face – down his cheekbones and along his cheek, then over the bridge of his nose, giggling as he traced the curve of Shen’s cupid’s bow and as he licked the tip of his fingers.

“Now take me, Shen. Please…” Talon gasped as he pressed his hips back against Shen, groaning at the lack of purchase. “I will not beg any more…”

“Any more than you already have?” Shen’s lips curled up in a teasing smile as he took Talon’s free hand and entwined their fingers together, pressing it against the futon as he kissed him again. Finally, he slowly began to take Talon, his hips rocking against Talon until they were both panting softly between the kisses and the bitten-off moans which left Talon.

It felt a revelation when Shen came within him, the warmth of his come almost comforting as Talon smiled softly. Deliriously. How long had they been at it? It could not have been long at all, yet he could barely string together a sentence. Could barely manage even to beg Shen for more anymore. He needed only to release, himself. His thighs quivered with the tension caught within him, wishing so desperately to finally, _finally_ leave him, yet being unable to _quite_ manage himself.

Shen pulled away and Talon’s cheeks flushed as he felt the warm dribble of Shen’s release down his thigh.

“Please,” he panted softly, unsure now what he was begging so desperately for. There was only need; only the warmth everywhere, until it became difficult to breathe or even to think. “Please, please, please…”

Distantly, Talon heard a soft chuckle and felt a warm hand upon his length. He squirmed. It was just on the edge of being not enough. He just needed… He needed… Oh, please, he needed so desperately. It stole his breath. Stole the words which usually came so easily to him. Stole the cocky grin upon his face and the bratty pride until he could not help but _beg_.

A pair of lips pressed against his as Shen’s hand curled around his length. Talon’s hand, freed now, remained pressed against the futon as if he were submitting, still, to Shen. Talon begged softly beneath his breath, each word punctuated by an unabashed gasp as Shen whispered soft, sweet nothings that did not quiet penetrate the sense of _calm._

Talon _shattered_.

A soft grin slowly spread across his features as he recovered, snuggling closely to Shen’s warm body as he caught his breath. Talon looked up at him, laughing softly as he squeezed Shen’s hand, which remained entwined with his own, then kissed him chastely.

“I love you,” he whispered. Perhaps it was sentimentality. Perhaps it simply was the fact he was yet to recover entirely.

“I love you too, Your Majesty.”

“….Tàilóng. My name.”

“I love you too, Jí Tàilóng.”


End file.
